


first sight (it's always you)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Learning to control her abilities was one thing. Being allowed to go on field missions was another. For Caitlin, what she didn't expect was encountering a certain meta that possibly altered her view on a certain snarky, human forever.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	first sight (it's always you)

**Author's Note:**

> *Awkwardly laughs* Yes, another multi-chaptered fic. Yes, I'm still working on Roast Date. No, this wouldn't take as long as Roast Date. Yes, it's shorter than that. But damn, seeing all these Wells got me THINKING on this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash. I'm not even up to date on whatever season we're on BUT I'VE SEEN SNOWELLS AND I'M LIVING. HELLO.
> 
> Claimer: I do own all my chatime-caffeinated, grammatical mistakes. whoops.

Shadowy figures cautiously moved down the empty, commercial neighbourhood, senses heightened in adrenaline. Streetlights flickered above them ominously, the ocean wind and their footsteps echoing in the distance. 

“Go down the alleyway on the left and it should be there,” Cisco instructed his team member over the comms as she walked down the dimly lit street.

The blonde nodded her head in affirmation despite the fact he couldn’t see her, her bright, silver eyes sharp. Her glock was gripped tightly in hand, focus unwavering.

“Snow,” a rich, raspy voice called from behind her. A tall, dark figure approached her side, looking down at her with familiar, cerulean eyes that belonged to too many men in her life. “Let me go on ahead and take care of anyone who maybe be waiting for us and –”

“We’ll rendezvous at our meet-up place inside the warehouse,” Caitlin finished, offering her partner a smile. “Don’t worry; I remember, Harry.”

He gave her a tentative smile in return, then walked on ahead of her towards the alleyway, his pulse riffle in hand.

She took this opportunity to equip her gauntlets that Cisco made specifically for her to help her control the strength of her cryogenetic abilities. It certainly helped since she couldn’t quite control the intensity of the ice the way she wanted to just yet. She could accidentally freeze the entire room if she wasn’t careful.

Ever since Caitlin learned how to control her alter ego and harness their powers without becoming a deranged psychopath, the team was quick to aid her. They all came to the conclusion that if Caitlin were able to retain her consciousness as herself and not as Killer Frost while using her abilities, she would prove to be a valuable asset on field missions.

The Scarlett Speedster would train her whenever he could, helping her build up her stamina by doing simple drills. Running here, some pushups there, sometimes even a little sparring. At first, it was hell for the brunette. There was a reason why she was just support. Physical strength wasn’t her suit. But, with encouragement from her friends, she saw improvement over time.

Cisco spent most of his time building a new suit for Caitlin to use, much to his glee, making it easier for her to properly enable her to harness her talents. He claimed that every superhero deserved their own suit, even if Caitlin, at the time, didn’t feel like one. However, she had to admit that the noir skin-clad, leather attire certainly had its perks and was definitely fashionable.

It had gotten her seal of approval.

As for Harry, he volunteered his time by teaching her how to use a gun. Unlike the other full-time members of Team Flash, Harry was the only one that was human. He had no special powers from the Particle Accelerator explosion. All he had was his genius level intellect his along with his expert marksman skills to survive. He had taught Caitlin to be wary, improve her reflexes and how to properly handle a gun. 

“There will be instances where your powers will be rendered useless or perhaps even sealed,” Harry stated, assessing her posture when holding a gun under a critical eye. “What then? You can barely handle yourself in hand-to-hand combat. Learning how to shoot is – and will be – the only alternate option.” 

As someone who practiced the Hippocratic Oath her entire life, learning how to fight was the furthest thing she ever wanted to do. She became a doctor for that very reason. To save lives –not take them. But with her newfound powers, Caitlin begrudgingly admitted that learning how to protect others instead of being constantly on the sideline as support was the better option. That way, at least she knew she could do her very best in preventing a fatality instead of wondering if there were something more she could’ve done.

Even if that meant taking a life.

Caitlin maintained her position, listening for any signs that her field partner might be in trouble. Not that she needed to worry much about him. Once she was certain that Harry had subdued all the potential enemies, she strode down the dingy alleyway, the putrid smell of urine overwhelming her senses. She quickly entered the door to the warehouse, just as Cisco instructed.

The sound of static filled her right ear. “See anything yet?” Cisco inquired.

“Nope. Completely abandoned – just like you said.”

She heard Wally in the background, his voice crackling in the background. “Caitlin should just freeze the entire building. Much more badass and easier to get the guy, no?”

“We want to _catch_ the guy, not _kill_ him!” Iris scolded exasperatedly, before sounding apologetic. “Not that you can kill him, Caitlin. Or want to.”

Caitlin let out a small chuckle at the siblings’ banter as she made her way through the building cautiously.

“Just be on your guard, Snow,” Harry interjected over the comms.

She rolled her eyes, thankful that he couldn’t see it. “Yes, Harry, because I totally rush into unknown situations without actually assessing it first,” the biochemist said, a bit sarcastically.

She’d been doing this for years back at the lab. As support, yes, but she has been assessing situations for the team longer than Harry had been residing on this Earth.

Cisco sniggered. “Burn, Harry.”

“You deserved that,” Barry joined in.

“I —ugh. Sorry,” he apologizes roughly. “I just…I just don’t want any causalities tonight.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Cisco hissed loudly, followed by the sound of his knuckles hitting what they assumed was a table, thrice in succession.

“It’ll be fine,” the cyrogenetic meta reassured before hearing Cisco telling her that she’s at her destination.

Caitlin placed her hands on the metal door, and then her ear, listening for any sounds of life. Nothing but the dull hum of her bloodstream running through her body and her even breathing filled her ears. Satisfied that no one’s inside, she cracked the door ajar and deployed a mini drone Cisco had designed.

The little machine whirled through the room, inspecting every crevice. “Yup, the room’s all clear. Nothing but dust, more dust, and a huge pile of dust,” her teammate cleared.

“Thanks, Cisco. I’m going in then. Just to make sure.” With force, Caitlin pushed the steel door fully open.

“Copy that.” Harry’s voice is laced with caution and a tinge of concern. Knowing her partner quite well, she surmised that Harry wished to join her but he can’t risk their safety by assuming the other rooms are empty. It also didn’t help that now Caitlin’s on the field, Cisco had to be the one to stay behind as support, not that he minded much. But it was clear to everyone that he was highly concerned.

Team Flash had been on edge recently, after finding out that a new metahuman had the abilities to open breaches to different dimensions — to different Earths.

Just like Cisco and Zoom.

The same power to harness and manipulate the forces of reality, enabling them to create tears between space, time and reality; that also allowed them to travel between dimensions and realities at will. Not good at all.

The team came to two conclusions that the reason that they hadn’t been able to locate this certain metahuman were because they either used this portal to travel from place to place within their own world or they actually do travel to different earths. Similar to an intergalactic bounty hunter – like Gypsy and her father.

In any case, that person had the potential to cause mass destruction on this Earth and everyone was hell bent on capturing this metahuman. That’s why Caitlin offered to use her powers and go out on the field. Need all the manpower they can get.

There had been signs in the warehouses that a portal opened not too long ago. But judging the thickness of the layers of dust, the meta could not have travelled from here but rather _into_ this abandoned building.

The drone continued to hover across the room, scanning every aspect it, until it stops over a huge pile of dust in the back behind a few concrete pillars.

A very huge pile.

“Uh, Caitlin?” Cisco called out hesitantly. “Y’know how I said there’s dust, more dust and a huge pile of dust earlier?”

“Yes?”

“I hope to god that I’m wrong but I think that’s our meta is under that huge pile of dust.”

Before Caitlin could walk over to examine it, Harry’s voice rang sharply through the comms.

“Don’t touch it!” he hissed. “Don’t do _anything,_ Snow. I’ll be over in a minute.”

The cyrogenetic heard Cisco let out a snort at the older man’s reaction. Well, Caitlin didn’t blame him for his reaction. She didn’t exactly have a good track record in regards to potential enemies. After being kidnapped by Grodd and Zoom, the team has been extremely protective when it came to her safety. It didn’t help that she had also been kidnapped prior to Harry’s arrival by Leonard Snart.

“I won’t touch it, Harry,” Caitlin promised. “I’ll just observe it from a distance.” She cautiously walked over to the pile of dust, oddly looking like the shape of a human body. “By the looks of it, the body has been here for quite some time. I’d say maybe about three years? Definitely more than three, judging by the thickness of dust.”

“ _Snow,”_ Harry barked out warningly.

“I’m not _touching_ it, _Harry,”_ she retorted in sassy tone. “I don’t have psychometric powers like Cisco’s.”

“Three years? That’s impossible,” Cisco interrupted. “There had been signs of energy with the same characteristics of my own within the past _month_ in that room.”

Barry interjected in the background. “Do you think our guy is a Viber? From a different universe?” he inquired. “I mean think about it: Vibers have a psychic link to the natural energies of reality, allowing them to connect with various vibrations of the multiverse and manipulate them for various effects. That’s _exactly_ what this meta is doing!”

The Puerto Rican hummed his approval. “That’s…actually a good guess. Colour me impressed.”

The biochemist crouched down, snowy eyes scanning over the body with interest, noting some signs that intrigued her. “What if he goes into some sort of stasis after overexerting his powers?”

“Like what? Hibernation?” Wally asked.

“Sort of. What if his powers only enables him to jump through breach to breach but he can’t do it often, or in succession, therefore taking a toll on his body? Like the temporal alterations effect?”

“It’s plausible,” Barry conceded. “I mean, our meta most likely doesn’t have the proper training or equipment like we do to help control our powers.”

“Exactly. For example, Cisco has his shades to control the amount of energy in the atmosphere to create and open the portal with the necessary amount, thus putting our meta in a sort of stasis,” the biochemist explained.

“And the energy we’ve been reading is emanating from his body because he can’t control it, even in sleep,” Harry concluded.

Caitlin hummed, crouching closer to the dust covered corpse. “That’s seems to be the only logical explanation I can come up without properly examining his body.”

“Snow, I swear, if you-”

Before Harry could make do with his most likely empty threat, Caitlin was already reaching a hand out towards the body before the energy engulfed her in the familiar blue light; no time to react, no time to scream.

X

The blue light – the same one that that Cisco indeed used – dissipated, leaving a very disorientated blonde Caitlin on the floor. She first noted that it’s still the same room that she was in but the thick layer of dust covering the room was gone. So was the meta’s body; the room was also no longer barren. Equipment, chairs and craters filled every aspect of it.

The blonde picks herself of the floor, patting her body for any of the offending dust that may have clung to her. Sensing a presence behind her, she spun around, her hands poised ready to fight until she saw Harry with a gun aimed at her. Caitlin realized that he must’ve rushed towards the room when she didn’t respond to his empty threat.

“Harry, I’m fine,” she smiled, walking towards him. "See? I didn't -"

“Stay where you are,” he demanded harshly. Caitlin blinked her eyes rapidly. Never had she ever heard him speak to her in such a cold manner before. Yes, towards Barry and Cisco, but never her. Not even when they first met.

What really threw her off was that Harry spoke to her in _French._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! Leave a kudos if you liked it! If you wanna go the extra mile, leave a comment too! All of these keep me going!


End file.
